


关于奉献就是要全身心这件事

by whatdoyousay



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, 莱弗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 一小段他们还在洛凯道尼阿生活时期的往事。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Frankenstein, Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	关于奉献就是要全身心这件事

**Author's Note:**

> 莱罗，莱杰洛/弗兰克斯坦，斜线有意义  
> 非常俗套的剧情

莱杰罗走在通往人类领地的路上。罗迪又以处理和人类有关的事为理由让莱杰罗去人类世界走走。  
鉴于上次（*详情见漫画番外）的行动很顺利，除了莱杰罗又小小地迷路这件微不足道的小事以外一切都处理得很完美，而且这条路莱杰罗已经走过，伟大的Noblesse不会在一条路上迷路两次，这也是他见过罗迪以后直接行动并没有回家的原因。  
如果没什么大问题，他还能赶上弗兰克斯坦准备的下午茶。  
莱杰罗稍稍回忆起了那些层次丰富的，绵软的，甜蜜的口感，就像弗兰克斯坦，虽然这难以想象，但是莱杰罗能感知到弗兰克斯坦血管中血液的流动，像蜂蜜一样流淌的气息透过皮肤散发开来，让莱杰罗隐隐约约有点想……  
“呜呜呜……”从森林里传来的哭泣声打断了莱杰罗的思绪，他改变方向向森林走去。  
\---  
“我拒绝。”  
“好吧好吧，但是这次的事件很特殊，”罗迪笑眯眯道，“可以帮助你更了解人类的感情，难道你不想更了解人类吗？”  
“知道了。”莱杰罗转身离开。  
\---  
哭泣的确是人类表达感情的方式之一。  
泪珠挂在美丽又可怜的，衣衫不整的长发少女脸上，让少女显得楚楚可怜，也让少女身边两个彪形大汉显得凶神恶煞。  
凶神恶煞的彪形大汉恶狠狠地盯着不速之客，警告他不要多管闲事，可怜的少女也发现有人来到了这个荒僻的森林，她仿佛看到了希望，急忙转过身向大救星扑去。  
看清来人的脸，饱含泪水的眼睛里闪过惊艳，连动作都暂停了一瞬间，“求求你，救救我！”惊慌中也带着甜美的嗓音让少女显得更加美丽动人，她相信不会有人拒绝一个无辜女性的求助，然而——  
她扑了个空。  
外来者不言不语地站着，眼神平静，仿佛什么也没发生。  
“为什么？您难道要和那两个人渣同流合污吗？”少女睁大了眼睛，又一颗饱含悲切的眼泪从脸颊上滑落。  
然而外来者依旧平静地看着她，没有发表半句意见。  
“嘿小白脸，你难道是哑巴吗？” 彪形大汉发出恶意的嘲讽，却没收到任何反馈，外来者看着少女，不动也不说话的态度仿佛在观察一个物件。少女的眼神闪了闪。  
“你不仅是哑巴而且是聋子不成！找死吧你！” 彪形大汉用力锤了树干一拳，发出砰的一声巨响。  
很吵。  
莱杰罗转头看向噪音来源，就在此时，少女迅速摘下蔷薇耳钉，像发射一件暗器一样朝莱杰罗扔去，耳钉的飞行速度极快，仿佛就是一件能取人性命的精巧暗器，然而耳钉突然静止在空中，像被按了暂停键的播放器。  
莱杰罗把头转回来的一瞬间，耳钉上的蔷薇炸开了，大量烟尘随着爆炸散开，形成了一团铺天盖地的粉色气团，烟尘浓度如此之高，连空气似乎都被染成了粉色。  
然而这一连串的突然袭击还是没对莱杰罗产生任何效果，仿佛以莱杰罗为中心一米为直径有一个圆球状的透明结界，烟尘不能飘进结界，粉色的空气也被过率还原成无害状态。  
“真可惜，”在场没有第三个人，那两个所谓的男人也变成了粉色的烟尘，少女脸上无辜又可怜的表情完全消失，转变成一种愉悦的神态，她盯着莱杰罗的眼神就像肉食动物盯着猎物，“这烟雾可以让你体验到极乐，为什么要拒绝呢？”  
莱杰罗没有回答，一股足以摧枯拉朽的力量从他身上涌起。  
“哎呀，这就想杀了我吗？真是不解风情的男人。”少女感受到力量带来的压力，却像看到到什么开心的事那样笑了。  
奇怪的感觉从皮肤上泛起，莱杰罗破天荒露出那么一点点微不可察的惊讶，那是他从未体验过的，多足小虫用密密麻麻的腿爬过沙地一般的，细微的燥热。  
\---  
“主人！”  
弗兰克斯坦突然从精神连接上感知到前所未有的波动，下一秒厨房就空空荡荡，只剩下一些面粉蜂蜜制作的半成品。  
\---  
“真可惜，”少女开始尝试拉近和莱杰罗的距离，“我的能力不是物理上的，而是精神上的。”虽然非常缓慢，但是少女的确在一点点接近，“在你相信烟雾作用的那一刻，它就直接作用于你的精神。”  
还剩一步的距离却像天堑，怎么也跨不过去，少女试了一会发现无法突破就放弃前进，改成以一种诱惑的姿势倚着空气，“最重要的是，你的精神有小小的破绽我才这么成功，”少女盯着莱杰罗的脸舔了舔嘴唇，“我不介意你把我想像成她，毕竟你是这么美丽的人。”  
莱杰罗并没有分给少女一丝注意，他还在为正在自己身上发生的，从未发生过的事情感到疑惑不解。并不是说莱杰罗对这种事完全一无所知，一个有读心术能力的人要如何像婴儿一样懵懂无知，只是他从没想过有一天他也会为此困扰，人类的生理现象不该发生在Noblesse身上。  
“我甚至可以变成她的样子只要你愿意，放弃那点无畏的挣扎吧，一旦被我的能力感染，你只会越来越——”  
紫黑色的闪电状能量瞬间贯穿了少女的身体，随后更多的紫黑色闪电从天而降，把少女扎成了一只刺猬。  
“越来越什么？你竟然敢做这种事。” 弗兰克斯坦笑了，紫色能量化成一把把尖锐的刀，从内部撕裂了少女虚假的人类表象。  
“原来不是她，是他，哈。”人类美丽的外皮消失在空气里，留下一句轻声呢喃，被外皮包裹着的是一团更加浓郁的粉色烟尘，烟尘也随着外皮的消失而炸开，下一秒整个森林都被粉色覆盖。  
“这是——”  
“别想——”  
弗兰克斯坦万万没想到有一天他会吃了思维速度过快的亏，他明明是赶来支援，却和心爱的主人陷入同一窘境。  
或者更糟。  
即使接受了自我改造或者变异或者别的什么，弗兰克斯坦终究是个人类，一个毫无防备吸入大量粉色空气的人类，暗魂焰枪再厉害也没有附带解毒功能。  
弗兰克斯坦身体燥热，呼吸急促，如果是平时也许他洗个冷水澡或者自我解决一下就没事了，但是，但是莱杰罗，也许是错觉不知道为什么好像呼吸也有点急促脸有点红的主人就在身边。  
这太糟糕了。  
“……先回去。”  
“好、好，马上回去！”  
\--------------  
弗兰克斯坦感觉全身有一千只蚂蚁在乱爬，身体上的躁动加上人类的不堪生理现象包括那么点肮脏的小心思暴露全部暴露在莱杰罗面前，这让弗兰克斯坦感受到了前所未有的慌乱，以至于他并没有精力去分辨莱杰罗的状况。  
让人窒息的沉默弥漫在房间里，弗兰克斯坦再也忍不下去了，“主人，请允许我先离——”  
“弗兰克斯坦。”  
“是！”弗兰克斯坦慌慌张张地回应。  
“我想体验人类的感情。” 强行忽略自己的身体反应，莱杰罗在之前的沉默中观察了弗兰克斯坦，并且得出一个结论。  
“是。”人类的感情有很多种不知道主人想体验哪一种想用哪种方式体验我要做什么怎么做才能让主人有个完美体验这是主人第一次有这样的要求一定不能让他失望……  
科学家一向思维敏捷，在短短的五秒钟内弗兰克斯坦甚至已经在心里做好了十个初步方案，生理反应都不是那么重要了。  
“鉴于我们已经签了契约，你愿意把全身心都奉献给我吗？”莱杰罗向来都是做决定的那个。  
是我想的那个意思吗？  
弗兰克斯坦感受到了一股巨大的惊喜和忐忑。  
“是，我愿意。”弗兰克斯坦屈膝弯腰，随后他犹豫了一小会，还是走到一直以优雅姿势坐着的莱杰罗跟前。  
“请允许我？” 弗兰克斯坦的声音中带着不确定，而莱杰罗只是用红色的眼睛看着弗兰克斯坦，点了点头。  
弗兰克斯坦张开双腿坐在了莱杰罗的腿上。  
就是我想的那个意思。弗兰克斯坦感觉到了狂喜和兴奋。  
弗兰克斯坦低下头，准备先从一个吻开始，而莱杰罗以更快的速度凑近弗兰克斯坦，他们的嘴唇触碰到一起，停留了一会然后分开。  
“我知道这是人类表达爱情的一种方式。” 莱杰罗平静道。  
然而弗兰克斯坦屁股上感觉到的温度和形状让他确定了莱杰罗并没有看上去那么平静。  
“是的主人，但是在这种情况下人类通常会用更进一步的方式。” 弗兰克斯坦再次贴上莱杰罗的嘴唇，他轻轻吸了一下莱杰罗的唇瓣，然后把舌头伸了进去。  
他们舌头相触的那一刹那，一股细小的电流从精神连接上传来，他们发现此时此刻精神连接才真正连接上了，一个完整的连接并不是一滴血一个誓言就能做到，它需要精神和肉体上的完全统一。  
仿佛缺失的一块拼图被补上，精神上的满足感让他们感受到从灵魂散发出来的暖意，他们缠缠绵绵地吻了好一会，直到从对方嘴里再也尝不到哪怕一丝甜味才恋恋不舍、气喘吁吁地分开。  
“下一步是……先把衣服脱了。” 弗兰克斯坦伸手想要解开莱杰罗的上衣扣子，小小的扣子却不知道为什么格外滑不溜手，他试了几次都没能顺利解开，下一秒，他们的衣服都消失了。  
“我想快点体验下一步。” 莱杰罗的脸开始变红，眼睛里的红色也越来越深。  
“再，再下一步需要一点……辅助……比如……”弗兰克斯坦竭力让自己在莱杰罗的抚摸下不要那么紧张和激动，然而效果不太理想，温热的手指划过皮肤带起阵阵战栗，毕竟他在内心深处，隐秘的期待这件事很久，过了好一会他才找回自己的声音，“……橄榄油。”  
一瓶橄榄油似乎凭空出现在了弗兰克斯坦眼前，莱杰罗还贴心地打开了瓶盖，用一种带着些探究意味的目光看着弗兰克斯坦。  
在这种目光的注视下饶是弗兰克斯坦经过了大风大浪也不可不免得脸红了，他用手指沾了橄榄油，稍稍支撑起身体，把手指伸向后穴。  
意识到弗兰克斯坦在做什么的莱杰罗脸一下变得很红。  
像个苹果，真可爱。弗兰克斯坦努力忽视异物入侵的不适感，他再次凑近吻了吻莱杰罗，随即被带入到一个更加温柔缠绵的深吻之中，他感觉到自己的手被拉开，然后又有一个全新的异物进入了他的身体。  
即使在这个时候，莱杰罗也是温柔的，他的手指温柔地在弗兰克斯坦的体内探索，温柔的触碰到了一个部位。  
“呜啊。”弗兰克斯坦忍不住发出一声小小的惊呼，这让莱杰罗停了那么一下，然后从精神连接传来的愉悦告诉他这是正确的。  
在又一轮由嘴唇，舌头和手指带来的黏黏糊糊缠缠绵绵之后，弗兰克斯坦终于受不了了，他意识到在任何方面，尤其是忍耐力，耐心之类的领域他永远无法和莱杰罗相比。  
“可以进行最后一步了。” 弗兰克斯坦向上抬起身体让莱杰罗的手指抽出来，让莱杰罗的阴茎顶住自己的入口。  
莱杰罗的阴茎向上顶弄缓缓进入他的身体，身体被更加粗大的硬物强行撑开，带来一种仿佛要被撕裂的痛，但是弗兰克斯坦受过的痛苦太多，这点痛比起随之而来的喜悦和满足简直不值一提，弗兰克斯坦越来越没有耐心，他发现自己不能再等待一秒钟，于是他放松了腿部的力量，配合莱杰罗向上顶的动作向下一坐，整根阴茎顿时全部插了进去。  
在痛感混合快感的双重袭击下弗兰克斯坦的头向后仰，发出一声无法抑制的呻吟。  
莱杰罗感受到了弗兰克斯坦的热度，这一刻，弗兰克斯坦像一本摊开的书完全在莱杰罗面前打开。他们的精神已经绑定在一起，现在是肉体，他们即将完成这个身与心的双重绑定，从物质到灵魂，由内而外彻底绑定，再也没有人能让他们分开。  
弗兰克斯坦呻吟着，想上下移动，但是他的腿变成了两根软面条，只会软绵绵地在莱杰罗腰上打结，幸运的是莱杰罗很快抓住他的身体开始向上顶弄抽插，每一次都根据精神连接上传来的反馈精准地撞击在弗兰克斯坦的敏感点上。  
弗兰克斯坦的呻吟声变得更大，有时候甚至近乎于尖叫，声音甚至盖过了阴茎在后学搅弄导致的水声和肉体相撞产生的啪啪声。  
这感觉是双向的，一阵阵身体上的快感和精神上愉快的满足感顺着精神连接回荡，快感像飓风引起的浪潮一样席卷了他们的灵魂。  
莱杰罗从未感觉弗兰克斯坦在皮肤包裹下的血管像现在这样吸引他，他忍不住用舌头在弗兰克斯坦的脖子上来回描画，发出无声的询问。  
“是，是的，” 弗兰克斯坦在呻吟间隙发出微小的呢喃，“进入我吧主人，让你的牙齿也进入我。”  
下一秒莱杰罗的尖牙就嵌入了弗兰克斯坦的脖子，温热的血液进入莱杰罗的口腔，比蜂蜜还要甜美，也许莱杰罗吸食的不止弗兰克斯坦的血液，还有他的灵魂。  
弗兰克斯坦发出无声的尖叫，巨大的热量在他们的体内爆发，他们的身体在燃烧，痛苦和快乐是如此强烈，密密麻麻交织在一起，似乎连他们的灵魂也融化了，两个孤单的灵魂合二为一，此时此刻，他们终于完整。  
激烈的情绪在爆裂的边缘，狂喜冲刷着他们的每一根神经，弗兰克斯坦的身体拱起，他敏感的肠壁感受到了一股液体的注入，这让他在高潮中痉挛和颤抖，世界都渐渐淡去了，只剩下莱杰罗和弗兰克斯坦在极致的快感中产生的灵魂共鸣。  
\---

“你竟然……你怎么配！”乌洛卡伊震惊并且愤怒。  
莱杰罗和弗兰克斯坦的契约发生了十分明显的变化，贵族们当然知道这种变化意味着什么，这让所有人都非常震惊，更别提有的人仿佛净土被污染了一样暴怒。  
“这跟你们有什么关系呢，”弗兰克斯坦露出一个充满恶意的微笑，“难道你们想对Noblesse指手画脚？”  
“你！”气到爆炸的乌洛卡伊像点燃的炮仗一样掏出武器攻击弗兰克斯坦，速度快到凯修特尔都来不及阻拦。  
很快一场大战开始爆发，战斗愈演愈烈，罗迪和莱杰罗不得不出手阻止。  
“哎呀，”罗迪用新奇的眼神看了看弗兰克斯坦，又转头看了看莱杰罗，“咳，好歹解释一下吧？”  
“弗兰克斯坦和我签了契约，向我奉献了身和心，有问题吗？” 莱杰罗平静反问。  
“呃，没有。”  
在Noblesse第一次如此理直气壮的语气中，没有哪个贵族能提出异议。  
更何况这本来就符合规矩。  
-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 莱中招真不是能力不行，都怪人类心太黑套路太多而莱太善良太容易相信人，唉，真是世风日下人心不古  
> 一小段肉，没有很黄很湿的描写，一想到莱就不好意思用很下流的词汇  
> 就喜欢理事长对外疯狂对主人温柔纯情的调调，但是写不来对外疯狂只好勉强写写纯情


End file.
